Guardians:Act One
by SailorGuardian314
Summary: "Why are we here?" When three children find themselves in an unknown world, with no clue to why they were there in the first place. They soon realize that something had called them to Silver Millennium, a mythical power had summoned one of its star guardian to fulfill a promise it had once made, long ago. -First fanfic- contains mystery and OC's. R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The soft breeze blew across the serene forest of the western side of the country. It was the perfect weather for anyone who was traveling through that region, it wasn't too cold or hot, though it was almost the season of fall. The leafs of the tall trees were falling onto the beaten path, the calming sounds of the streaming river ran smoothly along the path.

The sound of footsteps interrupted serene silence of the forest and it turned out to be a young traveler with a companion who was walking a few steps back. It appears that the two had been travelling by foot all day and needed a place for the night as the sunset was the horizon, and soon it would become dark soon for the young travelers.

They found a place near the river and build their camp, as they ate their dinner and looked over their old map of the country, they knew the next day will be stressful as they got closer to the Golden Kingdom. Soon, they turn in for the night but the youngest couldn't sleep as he kept thinking about everything that went on his young life.

A lot had happened to him and his friends, mostly difficult things that must've been hard for him to decided on. This always happens, every night, and he knew it wasn't good for him and his friends.

So, he quietly crept away from the small camp and decided to explore the wilderness of the forest. The sparkling stars in the night sky caught the boy's attention as he sat down on the rocky stones along the river.

The crickets made their usual sounds, the boy looked around the forest and silently admired the calmness of Mother's Nature. It warmed him to know such peacefulness could still be found in this kind of world. He looked up again and this time he saw the white moon, hanging gracefully in the sky.

 _I wonder how is she doing_ he thought. It had been so long since he saw her before she left to the moon to extend their research of this new universe. It was crazy, really. They were just children but it didn't stop fate from bringing them here. Something called to them and they were trying to figure out _why._

As his thoughts become overwhelming for the boy, glowing small lights lit up around the boy as if to calm the child. Opening his eyes, he saw the fireflies and softly gasped at the many fireflies there were.

It was a truly a sight to see.

The young child got up and continue to gaze upon the fireflies as they went into the night sky. It somehow made him feel that even though his days in this world may be hard and challenging but there will also good days to come.

He smiled, just a bit. It was a weird feeling but somehow it gave hope to his broken spirit. He knew something was waiting for him in the other side of the country, maybe a fresh start or an adventure of a lifetime.

Tomorrow will be a new day.

 _A long time ago, there were three children who were thrusted into a strange world that seemed familiar but at the same time, foreign._

 _This was not just a made up story. It was real and it did happen._

 _Fate knew what she was doing, though we were kids, we decided to go and expand our journey of this Universe B._

 _This is our story and maybe it could help anyone to understand what really happened in the age of the Silver Millennium._

 _But to us, it was a journey to find our purpose in this world and so in the end, we did found it and shaped us to who we are today._

I hope this first chapter grabs everyone's attention as I have been working on this story for a hella long time and now I could, at least, put it up on this site. Reviews are always welcomed but please go gentle on me, guys! Thanks so much and see you all later!

Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi but the story and OC's are mine!

Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The atmosphere on the white moon was truly different from the earth for anyone who had visited it for the first time in their lives. It's rocky white lands were desolate, but that was on the outside of the kingdom of the moon which was filled with artificial nature that their gracious Queen had provided to her people. Though the moon was beautiful and peaceful, Destiny has always felt that there was something missing on the White Moon.

The air felt so different, almost like recycled air was going through her. Earth's air was fresh and clean and certainly not recycled! And the way the young girl looked around and saw artificial greenery that the Legendary Silver Crystal has provided was beautiful but it dulled in comparison to Earth's, the blue planet was her home and she had loved it.

But as much as Destiny loved her home, something had called her to come here, the white moon. It was a feeling that she couldn't deny it for long and even though it hurt her to leave earth and her precious friends, she had to come.

Call it fate or duty, even though she knows what those two are and how it feels, she couldn't deny it. Even if she left the one person she cares about so much.

She would recall her memories of the early days in this universe from time to time, even if some of those memories weren't so great. It still mattered to her regardless. Those days were harsh and unforgivable, it confused her that the old world was like this. Sure they had classes back home about history of the ancient world but it made sense that words couldn't describe the wars and despair that the people had to go through and how their lives weren't so easy.

Even for children who were alone in those old days were so difficult, even now she still thinks of her companions back on earth. They had truly learned how to mature quickly in order to survive but even though they had faced hardships at a young age, they still had a small light of hope, somehow.

0000

 _It was a raining day when they arrived. Full storm. It wasn't exactly a welcoming feeling for the children so they had to find a safe haven for them to stay. They had ran through the dense woods, barely taking in every detail of the huge forest._

 _Eventually they find a lonely and dark small cave on the edge of the mountain. They didn't know how to build a fire at first so they were shivering with the cold water of the rain that was plastered onto them and how much they tried to rub their little chest and arms, they still felt the cold._

 _Thunder and lighting was coming in and the heavy wind also picked up, making their situation a bit worse._

 _But one of the three children, a little six year old boy with an unusual looks but maintained his baby face look got up even though he was extremely terrified of the thunder and lighting, and started to do something with his small hands._

 _The other two stared at their friend as they saw a flash of light coming from him, it was a feeling of comfort and suddenly they saw a small fire. The little child blushed lightly as he goes back to his little spot behind the two._

" _I'm sorry- I didn't mean to but I didn't want you two feel cold!" the petite boy said in a quiet voice._

 _Destiny and the other boy stared gently at the other younger child, amazed of what he did for them. They had felt great admiration for their friend and so they smiled despite the heavy weather and their situation._

 _In those times, such kindness wasn't shown so often to the children but they felt that there was a light of hope in their hearts, strong enough to overcome anything and everything._

 _But as those long periods of harsh times went by and they found themselves of asking; "Why this, why them? What was so special about this place that they felt they had to be there, alone. The earth wasn't in great times of peace and glory, its people fell to the negativity of war and bloodshed that it made others questioned their lives in a world like theirs._

 _It was that time where people of earth questioned the other beings of the galaxy that reached far off their little planet that had great things than they did. The human heart grew in jealousy and hatred of the other foreigners, making the matter of their own situation a bit more worse._

 _It came to mind that the rest of the neighboring planets in that universe took note of the terrans and their actions as "primitive" and distance themselves from them. It was unjustified by everyone to make contact with the lowly Terrans of earth, even some thought of the unfairness of the others' actions towards terrans._

 _Such as the Moon Goddess Selene, or also known as Queen Serenity to her Lunarian people. While others speak ill of the terrans and their "wild ways", it was the white queen of the moon that understand their situation and tried to help in any way to evolve in a better way._

 _But despite her kind offer to the lowly terrans, they refused and damned themselves of their bloody wars and chaos. They had a very dangerous pride and they didn't want or need help. But what they didn't know was that they have a chance to redeem themselves when the day comes in a far future._

 _The children had always felt that Earth still has a chance and so they knew what it needed the most so despite their young age, they continued their journey of trying to help the strange world they had came to._

 _And so this is how their long journey had began._

Destiny and her two friends knew what this world had put them through and there were days where they felt total despair and felt that they couldn't overcome, even the youngest who was naturally bright and happy, it affected him the most.

But as they said before, they would feel and sense a bright light in their hearts, bringing them some little hope they might have in themselves. Just simply telling the children; Don't give up.

And they have, for over 20 years. And this might surprise you and some that they had retained their childlike youthfulness and that was because of their hidden immortality. They were truly foreigners from another universe but it was dangerous as well to reveal this secret of theirs.

It didn't take long to notice this and thus they had travel around earth and saw how the Golden Kingdom came to be, through so many wars and bloodshed, it came little by little as the Monarch grew from its infancy.

Eventually the great kingdom of earth had became every other higher beings' main topic for conversations throughout the galaxy. Though some will never forget the early days of earth and still refused to even make contact to it, it was clear that Earth was coming through on a good path.

The higher beings were afraid that the Terrans will be able to join in their Silver Alliance, as the Silver Millennium is build upon. They didn't want their species to be mixed along with Lunarians, Martians, Mercurians, Venusians, Jupiterians and the rest of their galaxy.

There was no way! Gods forbid that would happen. And they did.

00000

It was another peaceful day in the Moon Kingdom, the lunar people kept busy with whatever they had to do on that busy day. Some had to open up shops to sell goods to everyone passing by, and others enjoyed that peaceful day as they relax and some trying to find jobs to keep themselves busy and to help their families.

Even though they worked in the marketplaces, they still had a peaceful life under the rule of their kind and gracious Queen. But today was different, somehow. They had gotten the news that their queen was expecting a child, a new heir!

The lunar people rejoiced in the grand news as they felt happiness for their Queen who had ruled over them for many centuries.

And the Queen herself was overjoyed. For many centuries, Queen Serenity had wanted a child but couldn't bare as she was barren and had no husband as her family was the strongest royal family in the known universe. They believed that their bloodline must be kept pure and thus they didn't take in any spouse.

The Lunarians' Royal Family was indeed powerful and the strongest in the universe. And that's why Destiny was the Queen's star guardian from the her beginning. Her purpose was to protect the queen and her unborn child but it also had a deep meaning of why they are there.

It was the start of their awakening.

And so the young girl with long harvest gold hair went with her gracious Queen to the Galaxy Cauldron, located in the middle of the Milky Way Galaxy in Sagittarius Zero Star. And that was going to be long journey for them.

It was a place that shown great power and majesty, the birthplace of all stars and all living things in the galaxy. And also where every generation of Queen Serenity's family line is brought to be given a pure soul, a royal heir.

This place brought awe inspiring emotions to Destiny that she couldn't help but stop and stare at the powerful cauldron.

This was the place that she had heard so much about when she was much younger, but it was also the place where her Queen had given her a special name and purpose.

"My dear Destiny, today is the day that I will give you a special duty that I know you will not let me down. Today, Silver Millennium will get a royal heir and something tells me that you are my child's star guardian as you are mine. But this child is far more precious and must be protected by all cost, I will bestow you as her star guardian, far different than the Sailor Senshi.

You are truly bonded and I know there is another star guardian who is connected to my child so I know that no matter what happens, she will be safe. My dear, you are Her star guardian from this day into eternity"

That day was her second most important day of her life. The first will always be very important as it almost like this one, except it was a different person with the same pure soul like Princess Serenity.

Since that day, she had intense training before the crown princess was born and the introduction of the 4 inner Sailor Senshi that were assigned to her as well. She will be Crown Princess of the Silver Millennium, the most powerful kingdom in the galaxy.

That day was very special because Princess Serenity was born and all over the celestial world of Silver Millennium and many rejoiced over her birth and so there was a grand celebration for it and everyone was invited.

The Queen held her newborn in her arms as she looks down at her beautiful angel who was covered up in frilly lace blankets, her little face was pouty and adorable.

"Serenity, my darling daughter. I am overjoyed that you have been born!" the new mother said in a happy way. She has finally gotten her lovely daughter.

"Destiny, come here" the moon queen said in a hushed but gentle tone.

The young girl walked closer to the Moon Queen as she came into the view of the baby girl. The princess was indeed beautiful and she knew that as she will grow, her beauty will increase too but she also knew that the princess will have a kind and pure soul.

The little princess was wrapped in light pink frilly lace and silk blankets, her small eyes were closed but Destiny saw how sweet and adorable Princess Serenity was.

"She's beautiful" the young girl said as she gently smiles at the little princess.

"She is, isn't she? I'm sure she will grow and catch up with you and the other girls!"

As if the moment had became more lovely, four younger girls came in, running with such joy. Each girl had her own beauty; the first had golden hair that fell long and straight and was dressed in her orange senshi uniform. Her deep blue eyes gleamed with pure excitement as the other girls came within Destiny's view.

She recognized the first girl and the others. The golden-orange was Venus, the tall brunette in green uniform was Jupiter, the red clad senshi was Mars with her lovely violet-black hair and the little timid girl in a blue was Mercury. These are Princess Serenity's four guardian deities.

"Oh hello Destiny-chan!" Mercury said in her little voice. The young girl was very intelligent beyond her age and well- Destiny was like an older sister to Mercury and the others as well.

"Destiny! Did you see the Princess yet?!" the girls said in unison. The older girl smiled at them and nodded a yes." She's so beautiful!"

"Destiny..." Venus said in her own voice. She was the leader of the inner sailor senshi, the one who will protect Princess Serenity alongside with her. She had this almost serious look on her chubby face. Her own green-blue eyes landed on hers and knew, this was the moment they both waited. A duty to carry on, so the two girls walked up to the Queen, side by side.

"Queen, long have we yearned for the arrival of this day! We swear on our lives to protect her! She, the precious little lady who shall one day be Queen! We promise you this, my queen!" Venus said.

Their hands were on their chests as they bow down to the Queen and their little Princess.

The celebration was in full swing. Many had came and even the common folk were there!

"A toast to the Queen and our new Princess!"

"Cheers!"

Destiny looked around the grand room and noticed a particular mirror in the far front of the room. She had sensed something in it and slowly she saw it. She felt the room becoming dark and cold and her empathy felt every intense feeling of it.

An uninvited guest had arrived.

She quickly walked over where Princess Serenity was in her silver crib, sound asleep and undisturbed. It became clear to the other guests that someone was along them.

The white and light colors of the room became dark and from the mirror came it dark being.

"I, too offer a toast" an icy voice said. It was a darkly beautiful woman dressed in long black dress. Her hair was long and wavy and was styled with twin buns. She was very haunting and she even felt strange and very dark.

Destiny felt her blood freeze as she continues to look at her and knew her name. It was Nehelenia.

The girls were already in their stances in front of the Queen and the Princess. The dark woman stepped out of her mirror and into the crystal clear room as the other guests spread out, not wanting to be near her.

"Well well, what a grand celebration this is! A birth of a new royal princess! But I do wonder why I wasn't invited to celebration like this one?" her icy voice said as she coldly smirks at the white Queen.

Destiny felt the stiffness in the Queen's body as she tries to calm herself down. "Destiny, hold Serenity." She was handed the little princess into her arms as the Queen straighten up her posture.

"Who are you to defile this sacred place? Speak suspicious one!" Venus yelled out as her blue eyes were flaming hot.

Nehelenia, again, smirked "Oh my! I am also a denizen of this moon!I just expressly ventured out from deep inside the moon".

The dark being continued to walk in a slow motion as she made her way to the front of the grand room, as she grew closer to the Queen and the young Sailor Senshi.

"Don't come even closer, you evil demon!" Mars yelled out.

Nehelenia snickered as she continues to smirk coldly at the young sailor senshi.

"Uninvited guest, I will welcome you into this celebration but I will not allow you to bring such evil darkness into this satellite!" Queen Serenity said in a strong voice.

Destiny felt the intensity of Nehelenia's dark presence as she watched the dark queen reached out her right hand as she came a bit closer.

"Queen, it is amusing how you act towards your own relative in such manner! Our origins are one and the same so you already know that such darkness is essential, if only you could just lend a hand us...if you would just accept the darkness..." Nehelenia said in a cold and hushed tone.

The dark woman felt Mar's attacks behind as flames shoot out on her side, sidestepping it as her eyes grew more icy and cold.

"Take your leave at once, O suspicious one!" the red senshi said.

Nehelenia glared at the girl and abruptly turned to look at Destiny who was still holding the little princess. Destiny returned a glare of her own to the woman as she tighten her hold onto Serenity.

"You're a foreigner, you're not from here, aren't you little star?" Nehelenia asked to Destiny. She felt her heart quicken with fear as she stayed silent.

"She's not incline to answer to an incarnation of evil such as yourself!" Queen Serenity said as she stood by the young girl's side.

The Queen had felt that twisted curiosity of Nehelenia as she continued to look at Destiny. She didn't want anyone to know that Destiny was indeed a foreigner but her presence was very much needed so the Queen call upon the moon stick that had the Legendary Silver Crystal.

Nehelenia saw this coming. Her eyes turned dark once more as she let out a very dark aura around her and the white room was filled with her darkness, "Where there is Light, there is also Darkness as they call upon each other!" she yelled out as she directed her attack towards Destiny.

Destiny felt a strong but calm power surround her as she had reached out her hand to shield herself and the Princess, a silver-white light had protected her.

"I will seal you away, forever inside your world of darkness!" the Queen said.

She directed the moon stick towards the mirror in the far end of the room as the crystal let out the dark energy into it. Everyone could hear the painful yells and screams of Nelehenia as she being sealed by the Queen.

"You won't seal me! Not until I gift you a present from me!"

For just one moment of her life, Destiny felt a flash of future events that would take place. Everything felt slow and as if time had stopped moving for that one moment, she knew. This was her gift, of seeing everyone's destiny and their actions, this is what terrified her so much when she young.

She didn't like it. She never will. It brought too much pain and distress, even if it was the people that she cared about.

"Accept this beautiful curse of mine! This kingdom will fall and its beautiful princess along with it! She would never inherit her throne, that is my gift to you!" Nelehenia said as she glared at them once more.

Her cold laughter ringing through the room, as if her curse was true. All the guests were mortified of the curse that the dark queen had casted. Destiny felt the uneasiness in her heart as she looked down at the princess, _It's not true! It isn't!_ the young girl thought it over.

The princess was too precious to everyone, even her. She is the light of hope that must be protected at all times.

The little princess was crying as the moment scared her and while Destiny tried to calm her by rocking her gently, she tried to imagine that Nelehenia's curse wasn't real but she still doubts in her. She had a feeling similar to what happened in her early days on earth, when a similar moment happened to a precious friend.

It felt like that. So connected but it still scared Destiny to her core and she was normally calm and cool. She knew that their awakening was coming soon.

It was coming.

00000

It didn't take too long for the news of happened at the royal celebration of the birth of Princess Serenity to spread throughout the galaxy.

But the Queen of the Silver Millennium reassured the people that the dark queen was sealed away. And that her twisted words about the Princess was completely blasphemy and that her daughter was well, even though she still felt concerned about her.

And so, the days on the moon returned back to calm and peaceful, and along within the Silver Alliance. Eventually, visitors from Mau came to the white moon to aid them and it was the day when Destiny met Luna and Artemis, two new advisors who took on almost human forms.

Luna became her Head Mistress of caring the young princess as she was Serenity's maid lady, to hide her from other beings like Nelehenia. The queen had made the Senshi and her adivors swear to secrecy about the fact that Destiny was a star guardian to Serenity.

But she kept the truth about her origins to herself, not wanting everyone that she was in fact, a Terran.

News from the Alliance about the Terrans had reached to the queen as those news were not good at the moment. It seemed Terrans didn't really put old habits away whenever her people were part of their speech in their lands.

"Those lowly Terrans will never learn, do they? Such a primitive planet and citizens!" the servants would say.

Though the moon was beautiful in every way, the earth was Destiny's first home and she would often think about her two companions who stayed in that harsh world, to follow their duty.

But She knew that they will see each other, real soon.

"Destiny-chan! Let's play in the gardens today!" a sing-song voice said to her as she feels the little one pulling her hand.

"Come on!" the little princess said with a shiny smile on her baby face, silver-blue eyes staring at her.

Princess Serenity herself truly reminded her of someone very precious to Destiny. Someone who was on earth, right at this moment.

00000000

 _Omg, that took forever! Hi there readers, here's another chapter to Guardians: Act One and a LONG ONE! Hope you love it and please leave a review because it means so much to me!_

 _See ya in the next chapter!_

 _G314_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Alright my little one, it's time for you to go the bed. Tomorrow is a brand new and mama needs some sleep so we could open the shop for some new customers" the kind mother told her young daughter as the small one gets into the single bed that she shares her mother.

"Mama, could you please read me a bedtime story? I promise to go to sleep afterwards!" the little girl said to her mother.

The black haired mother smiled at her daughter's request, "Alright but you must keep your end of the bargain, young lady" she said gently as she sits on the edge of the old bed. The little girl gave out the biggest smile to her mother.

"What kind of story will you tell, mama?"

"How about the tale of the star-child?"

"What's that about?" her baby voice asked, filled with newfound curiosity only a child could ever own.

"Well I'm about to tell the little bedtime tale, my love" the mother replied.

The little girl snuggled deeply into the blankets right next to her mother as she prepares to tell the tale.

" _A long time ago, there was a beautiful goddess who lived on the moon and she had everything. She had the eternal love of her beloved and their 50 daughters and soon after she was granted one last child, her youngest of whom she and her daughters loved very much. This child was very blessed because this babe was born made of stardust and pure light, and some of her beloved looks._

 _This star-child was also blessed with a power so strong and pure that was named "Pure Energy" as it was born from the love the child's parents that they had for one another and their children. They lived in peace and happiness until one horrible day came._

 _The other celestial beings noticed the power the star child had inherited and plotted to take it for their own plans. They knew that the goddess was very protective of her children, especially her little star-child. So, they took the little one when nightfall was upon them but they soon realize their own mistakes. What they didn't know was that the boy carried "Pure Energy" the one power that brought life to every galaxy in the many of universes._

 _By taking the star-child, they caused the destruction of their universe and resulting the disturbance of the balance of all life. The star-child was separated from his mother and sisters and the myth goes that the beautiful goddess, in every lifetime, would search for her precious star-child and swore to herself that once she finds the blessed child, she would bond the child to Pure Energy so the star child could never be separated from her and the 50 daughters ever again. But tis just a myth, my little one, now go to sleep and you shall see your mama in the morning"_ the mother said softly to her already sleeping daughter, she kisses her chubby cheeks and gets under the sheet. She looks out of the window nearby and watches the white moon gleaming so brightly in the dark night sky, wondering if the myth is true or not. Closing her eyes, the mother fell into a deep sleep very quickly.

The brand new day came with many fresh starts for some people in the capital of the Golden Kingdom, some were shop owners that opened up their little shops in the main marketplace and the others were children who either played or worked with their parents in most of the shops.

The day also brought newcomers who needed some work to have some money in their pockets and that was a case in a young boy who was very much in need for work. He had searched everywhere to find some work that could easily hide his odd appearance but he realized it was kind of hard to find that 'one job'.

The boy's name was Marcus and he had hoped that he could at least find a shop to hide his unnatural blue hair, which was hidden underneath the old cloak he was wearing. His bright green eyes was looking around to find a little shop. "Nope there's nothing here",

He continue his search around the marketplace until something caught his eye and quickly smiled as he ran to the little shop on the edge of the busy place. It was exactly what Marcus was looking for, well almost. It was obviously a little grocers shop but it also sold some potions as well. "What an odd shop? Eh, no matter!" the green eyed boy said.

He saw the owner of the shop, a lady with wavy-curly black hair that came out of the shop with more potions in a big box that she was carrying. "Oh let me get that for you, ma'am!" Marcus said to the owner in which she gave him a kind smile. "Thank you young man" the owner said.

Setting down the huge box next to the table that had potions on top, Marcus looks up and asks the owner if there is any work in her shop that she needs in a calm matter despite looking for said shop was his main goal.

"Well, I guess there is some work but may I ask, why this shop? I only sell some homegrown foods and the healing potions but I have a feeling you are here for something else" the woman asked the boy in a honest way.

Marcus knew what kind of honesty the woman wanted so he trusted his own instincts and said "Ma'am, my appearance is quite odd and I do not want to frightened you but I heard rumors of your sorcerer's power to heal the weak and sick. I know this is beyond of what you can do but I put my trust in you to help me. I would offer you my time to help you in the shop until it is paid off".

The woman looked at the boy and felt a connection to him, it was a odd feeling but she knew he was being honest and she very much liked that. She also knew that she could help him in his appearance so she gave him a warm smile.

"Alright young man, I will accept your kind offer to work in my little shop until you paid off for your potion, now let me show around the shop, oh by the way, we haven't been introduced yet. My name is Amber, what's your?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Marcus, nice to make your acquaintance Miss Amber" he said.

"Just Amber, Marcus! Come along now!"

The blue haired boy walked alongside with his new boss as she gave him the tour around the little shop, they were almost done when a little girl came into the shop in her little worker girl's dress that was covered with mud in the front. It looked like she was playing in the little garden they had in the back of the shop/home.

"Beryl sweetheart, why are you all dirty? Mama needed you to pick out the fresh fruits for the shop!" Amber told her daughter in which the little red-head girl blushed out of shame as she saw her mother's scolding face.

"I'm sorry mama! I didn't mean to!"

Amber calmly relaxed her posture and gave her little daughter a forgiving smile, "It's alright my little one but please don't do that again okay" she said gently. The little girl gave her a big nod and her emerald eyes landed on Marcus and she shyly waved hello to him.

"Beryl this is Marcus, Marcus this is my only daughter Beryl. Sweetheart he will start working here from now on so please make him feel welcomed" Amber told her daughter as she turns to Marcus. "Hello Beryl, it's nice to meet you!" he said to the little girl, Beryl having felt comfortable in Marcus' presence went up to him and asked "Why do you have strange colored hair?" in which she received a small scold from her mother.

"Well a good friend of mine accidentally mixed the wrong potion and dropped it on me when we were little. So now I'm stuck with this odd color" Marcus answered Beryl's question nonetheless.

"Oh, I guess he isn't a good friend after all, shame on him!" Beryl said.

"Oh no he asked for my forgiveness and I forgave him because to me he is a great friend no matter what!" he continue to say to the little girl.

"Say, Marcus are you traveling through or do you live in the capital?" Amber asked

"It just me and my friend who is staying here for a while. We like it here" he responded simply.

"Okay- it's odd that 2 young boys are living in the city of the Golden Kingdom and it sounds real hard to maintain hard earned money to stay alive" Amber said warmly but Marcus felt a shiver go down his spine as he gets a odd feeling from the mother and daughter but decided to ignore it and continue on the tour of the shop.

"I guess you could say that"

On the other side of the busy marketplace of the kingdom, a similar situation was also happening. A wooden chart on passing by and entered the city with large shipments that came straight from the ship, a elderly man of 60's got off the chart and went behind it to get the large box of jewels, normally the old man had some help from one of the workers from his merchant's shop but it seemed the fella was home sick.

The elderly man understood all of his workers as he was consider a kind but stern man. His wife was the one who manages the money and felt that young man was catching a cold earlier so she sent him home. The old man desperately wanted to hire another worker but he barely has any luck of finding one so young.

"Sir, do you need help? That looks heavy" a boyish voice said to the old man.

Turning around, the man saw a young boy who looked eager to help him with the large shipment. "Of course boy, you can't let an old man like me get more weaker!" he responded.

The boy quickly tied up the huge box and slowly let it drop onto a flat platform that had wheels on four side to take it easily to the merchant's shop. "Thank you boy for your assistance" the old man said. Looking at the boy, he realized that he is around the age of 8, the kind of age that he wanted in a worker despite being a child.

"Say, boy how old are you?"

"I am 8 years of age, sir. Why do you ask?" the boy responded.

"Are you searching for work? Because I am in need of another worker in my shop and it seems you fit for the job" the old man said.

"You are right that I am searching for some work and I'm glad that you asked me to work for you so I will accept your offer, Sir" the little boy said kindly.

"Excellent! Come right in. Eileen dear, we have a new worker!" the old man shouts out to his wife who comes out from the second floor of their shop/house. "Come right in, young man, welcome to our humble shop! My, Wilford you got yourself a handsome little boy to be your new worker!"

Upon saying this, the young boy blushed a red-ish pink and turn his head to the side as if he was shy. "Nice to meet you ma'am" he said in a soft tone.

"Eileen, don't embarrass the boy!" the old man Wilford said to his cheerful wife.

"Dear, I hope you don't mind a old woman's endless amounts of questions but where are your parents? It seemed odd to find a young boy alone in these places, especially this side of the kingdom' Eileen said to the little boy. She was a very warm-hearted woman that always had a smile on her wrinkled face. She had grayish-brown hair and gentle hazel eyes, she looked very well for her age and it goes for her husband as well.

"Eileen dear"

"No it's alright sir, it is strange to find a boy like me in places like this and sadly my parents aren't with me right now so I am in need of work to support myself" the boy said.

"Well then good thing we found you. You could think of this place as your new home, we have an extra room upstairs"

"Oh no I don't want to impose on your home life!"

"Nonsense young man, please it's not too much!"

"Boy, is it alright with me and besides my wife doesn't take no for an answer. It certainly help me a lot to have you in the morning where I need much help and also my other worker only works evenings"

"Alright sir, I will take the room. But I am doing it to help you more in the shop" the boy said to Wilford. "Alright, let me take you around the shop and the house, come on Eileen" he said as they start to walk around, showing the boy everything.

"Now boy, working in the merchant's shop takes a lot to learn and experience to fully work here and for now you will start from polishing the jewels and I trust you to have good morals because these jewels belonged to the kingdom and it's king as the law clearly states it. Do we have ourselves a deal? "Wilford asked.

"Yes sir, I will not betrayed you. You have my trust"

Wilford and Eileen looks at the boy in awe. This child was only 8 years of age and yet he had this unshakeable trust and honesty. It amazed them and realized that they haven't asked for the boy's name yet.

"Young man, what is your name?"

The boy's eyes look up to the owners and gave them a small smile.

"It's Cornelius"

 _It was the same dream again. All three of them would remember the early days of their lives as being very simple and happy, back in their own world. Where they only knew happiness and peace but now it was different, as it may sound selfish, they wanted to go back home and not deal with this strange world._

 _But they still felt like something was calling them. It felt like a calling. They all felt it, this strange sensation, like one of them belonged here._

 _It was really quite odd._

 _But as they sleep and sleep, each would remember subtle things from before. For Destiny, it was when she first met Cornelius. She had felt a pull to the curious little boy and she finally realize that her fate was attached to his as well. Soon after she wanted to be there by his side, to aid him as his best friend._

 _The many times she and him would play together strengthen her friendship to him and without noticing it, it sealed her fate when she came to the foreign world with him later on._

" _Destiny! Come on let's play!" the little boy would say, no wait who else said this…_

 _They would always play whatever game they wanted to play and they will still have fun but it also felt familiar somehow._

 _Dreams didn't stop there._

 _Marcus remembers when the adults had discovered the new universe they had dubbed "Universe B" such a silly name he would think but it made sense now. This was a new universe, just a century year old and very different from theirs. The blue haired boy would also remember the many questions he asked his parents since they were part of the team that discovered all about the new universe. But they never told much to him since he was only 4 years old and it around the time he befriended little Cornelius. The petite boy was the last one who remember the very few things from his early life back home, he only dreamt of encountering a "ribbon of colors" that glowed brightly. He was only 3 when it first appeared but he always remember how it felt to be in it's presence, warm and calm. His parents were always worried for him since his dreams had started._

 _What they didn't know was that was the beginning of their child's journey to Universe B. That "ribbon of colors" would eventually sealed his fate along with everyone else._

 _For the families of Destiny, Cornelius and Marcus, it was time for their children to be awaken as guardians even if they refuse to go the other world, it was already fated to happen._

"Have you located the children yet? We need to know where the hell are they so we could accomplished our damn mission already!" a low voice said.

"We're still trying to locate them, we're doing our hardest Master!" one of the dark figures said as they continue to do their search.

"I need to know where the hell those bratty children are! Before they even awaken as guardians, once I know where they are, I will annihilated the world they are on so I could stop the current timeline from happening. Especially the boy, he must not awaken before I could get to him first!"

"Yes Master, we will work harder to find the boy and his companions. We will contact you as soon as we find them"

The dark and tall figure walked up to see the vast universe ahead of him, his red eyes gleaming with impatience, "Where the hell are you, little brat"

It had been quite some time after the boys had started work at their respective jobs, both satisfied with it. It was almost the autumn season and they realize that time had gone by rather quickly, since they had no place to sleep before, Cornelius used this little blessing to enjoy it and share it with his friend Marcus.

It was nice compare to the beginning where they had no money for food, no place to sleep safely since the woods aren't exactly the safest place you don't want sleep at night. They could imagine Destiny's situation as she was all alone on the moon trying to pretend she isn't Terran since the Silver Alliance isn't too keen with Terrans apparently.

This world was indeed strange to the children. The complete opposite. But still they had to learn to survive in this savage world and by the stars in the sky, they somehow made it.

It was a late afternoon when Wilford got a letter from the messenger, simply saying that the king wanted the newest trades they have gotten in that same day. It still amazed Cornelius of how the king communicates with people like Wilford through letter, especially how the king just demands things.

"Cornelius, let's go, I might need your help" the old man said.

"Alright sir!"

They take the newest trade of jewels onto their wooden chart and rode to the golden palace that laid in front of the mass sea, the sun was almost on the horizon but not quite. The post guards opened the gates since they knew they were coming to see the king.

Cornelius stared in awe as they neared the gleaming golden palace that he had heard so much, way before he even came to this place. The real thing was much better than the books and the boy felt a small tug in his chest.

Of course, he will feel weird at a majestic place like the golden palace.

Walking through the main hall, every guard posted it in every corner, they were lead to the throne room after a few minutes and as expected, there was the King on the high throne, the little boy looked ahead to the king, he looked like he wasn't exactly he was hoping to find.

The king had an intimating appearance, as one should have for someone in his position. He had brown hair that had a few grays, his whole posture looked very hard but something told the boy that the king wasn't exactly in great health. His eyes were intense and had a faint of navy blue that reminded Cornelius of something or someone, maybe.

"Hello Wilford, it's good to see you again" the king said to the old man beside the boy.

His voice sounded a bit raspy and deep, his whole aura was giving off some no so friendly feeling to Cornelius as he continues to hear the king casually talking to the old man. It was quite obvious that this meant business than some friendly chat.

"Here are the jewels that came in this morning your Majesty, as we agree on, we would collect the small payment for every shipment we received" Wilford said. From the boy's view, it was pretty unfair since they are the less few merchant's shops owners in the kingdom and to get a small payment from the king was outrageous. As the adults continue their little talk, Cornelius saw a small figure behind a pillar on the left side of the room, in a few minutes he caught it again and this time he noticed it was a kid around his age.

"Alright, it's time to go boy!" Wilford said to Cornelius as they turned to the door. The boy looked back briefly to try and see if the kid was there but found nothing.

Another tug was pulled in his little chest, and Cornelius knew he couldn't ignore it this time as they got into the wooden chart and drove off back to their little merchant's shop. "Oh shoot- I forgot to get tonight's dinner, Cornelius do you mind go get it for us?" the old man asked.

"I don't mind sir" he answered back.

They had decided to drop the boy off at half point in the middle of the marketplace since the owner needed to close off the shop before sunsets. Wandering around the semi quiet marketplace, Cornelius explored a bit as curiosity got the best of him. The many shops that offered pastries, some cheap mineral jewels, fabrics and much more!

The little fella got the much needed food he and the owners were going to have for dinner, his stomach was growling a bit, he giggled at the thought of food as he knew he was kind of hungry. It reminded him of someone that he knew very much…

"There you are, I found you!" a much younger voice yelled out.

Cornelius widen his eyes a bit at the unexpected voice that was filled with excitement? He turned and saw a boy around his age smiled at him with such glee. "Huh?" he said in a soft voice, confused of what the boy said earlier.

"I was looking all over for you! You sure are hard to find, I will have you know" the other boy said as if he continue to talk to him like they were friends or something. "Sorry I don't know who you are and or what you want from me?" Cornelius asked the weird boy.

His navy blue eyes shined with expectations, "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't introduced myself! My name is Endymion! I followed you because I wanted to talk to you and now I found you!" the boy said excitedly. Cornelius' eyes once again widen a bit more at the name of the boy, "Oh your name is Endymion?" he asked shyly.

8 year old Endymion continued to smile at him. "Why did you follow me? Do you need me for something, your highness?" Cornelius asks again in a very shyly way.

"Oh no-don't call me that! It's only Endymion. And to answer your question, I was! That's a pretty aura you have on yourself! I had to find you before I didn't get to see you again! You have the same kind of aura that I have! That's why I wanted to find you!" the boy-prince said in all honesty.

He could hear the pounding of his heart against his small chest as Cornelius tried to remain calm. How did this boy knew about his aura? "How did you know?" he asked the question that was on his mind at the moment. Cornelius couldn't risk himself or Marcus to get into trouble. Especially on this planet.

"I can see it. Like clear as day, I've always been able to. But my father thinks it's just nonsense!" young Endymion said. It's clear that the king wasn't exactly a great father to the prince, something that Cornelius finds it odd. He was used to his own father's goofiness.

Relaxing a bit, Cornelius started to walk the opposite side of the marketplace, Endymion following him along. It was almost night time and he needed to get home, "I'm sorry, I need to go home and so do you!" Cornelius said to Endymion as he continues to walk back.

"But I just found you!"

"Well maybe next time find me when it's daylight!"

"So that means I could see you again?!"

"Um I have some work to do during the morning until much later in the afternoon so I don't know!" Cornelius said to the dark haired prince.

"Well how about I meet you here so we could play!" Endymion said in a cheerful way. Obviously the prince wanted to have playmate, Cornelius could understand where Endymion was coming from. "I told you I work all morning until early afternoon!",

"Well come here after you're done!"

The bright eyed boy looked at the prince with a soft stern face, trying to be a little mean so he could keep the prince at arm's length away from him. "I don't know, I'll see" he said in response. Endymion looked at him with those familiar midnight blue eyes, making a face of little displeasure but still hopeful for the boy to accept his invitation to play with him.

"Alright I'll take it as your word! Tomorrow, after you're done with work! We'll play!" he said excitedly once again. The little prince was obviously very cheerful at the thought of getting a new playmate. "alright bye!" he said in a soft voice as he turned to walk to the direction of the shop.

"I will see you soon, my new friend!"

It was one of those days where Cornelius would think "Why does everything come unexpected to me?" the thought of the crown prince of earth actually talking to him was beyond unexpected. He never got to ask of how he managed to get out of the palace without any guards around him since he is the only heir to the throne. Maybe he was just clever like him in ways to avoid detection from everyone.

Days went by and Cornelius found himself in the company of Endymion who always welcomed him in a friendly and warm way that he couldn't help himself from caring so much for the prince. Cornelius knew what kind of personality the prince had and sometimes it hurts him to see like that, so carefree and bright, Cornelius didn't want the prince to know the hell he went through. It was a foolish way to think Endymion could stay like that without the knowledge of the bad things, what Cornelius didn't knew that one day, he will be reminded of his own innocence and bright personality by the same prince.

But it seemed now that war was upon them again, Cornelius felt that it was time to travel again since he had got the news from Endymion that it was going to hit the capital.

"Cornelius, will you always be my friend, even if war is happening?" the prince asked softly. He was clearly upset about it, knowing his only friend was leaving for protection. "Even if you're not entirely Terran, I could still protect you!" he said in a small hopeful voice.

"I am sorry but I can't let you go unprotected, your highness. But we will always be friends as long as you remember me next time!"

"Of course I will! You're my best friend!" the boy said sadly. His navy blue eyes gleaming with some small tears. He didn't want his only best friend to go but he knew that one day they will see each other again, soon.

Cornelius smiles at the prince, "Be good, okay! Don't give the shitennou a hard time okay!" he said as he walks off again for the last time.

Wilford and Eileen had bid him a goodbye as they told the boy that he is always welcome to come back to work for them if he decides to return home. That is if they knew the real age Cornelius was, it had been some 3 years that Cornelius worked for them and it was even before he meet Endymion so they had expected a young 12 year old that was travelling but he was still the 8 year old they had meet the first time.

As Marcus and Cornelius continue on their journey, they thought back all those years ago, they haven't changed not the slightest in age growth. Both mind and body remained in a child's body but they have seen many atrocities of this planet, they have grown restless every time they had leave everything behind just so nobody notices their "youthful immortality" as they described the people of the moon and the rest of the Silver Alliance.

Cornelius and Marcus were on the worst planet since they have those physical attributes of those of the Alliance so that is why they needed to find another place to hide, this was their life, for two boys in the age of 8.

And their next stop; was trying to find the mythical place they had known about before: Elysium.

 _AN: And there you go! Another chapter and I hope it's a juicy one because that was tiring, haha. I hope some of you actually like this story because it's my first story and I am a newbie at this so please enjoy and here's a friendly reminder: Keep your eyes and ears open to everything in Guardians._

 _Sailor Moon does not belonged to me (Because overwise I would have the Dream Arc films out already) nor the canon story but just only a few characters and the idea for this AU story._

 _R &R please ;) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The atmosphere was heavy with dread and a sense of injustice, and it seemed that the peace the people had truly enjoyed was only temporary. But it wasn't always like this, there was a time where earth had welcomed many "immortal foreigners" to nest their origins on the beautiful planet.

Even in the ancient time where such celestial beings helped humanity to advance, until the Terrans wanted their own independence somewhere down the line. Their pride and in which they endlessly repeat the same mistakes. It's like they choose to be so damn prideful and in time their hatred for such beings grew intense as time went by.

Terrans only saw the immigrating foreigners from many planets as the same as those of the old celestial beings. And such, this was the case of the situation on earth; how a small rebel revolt on the "immortal foreigners" had escalated passed its pinnacle. As tragic as it seemed, the endless repeat of violence and meaningless hatred continues on, especially in this case.

The Terran King had felt the same strong animosity as his people, had issued an order to exterminate the foreigners. It was unjust, immoral and an abuse of power that even the young heir became frightened of the actions his father had taken. Though he was only a boy, shy away from his tenth birthday that he understood such adult seriousness and the repercussion that in some way will affect him in the future.

Endymion knew that his father wasn't a compassionate king nor as his father, he was rather vicious and cold, he felt so completely different from him and thus he vowed to accept his warmhearted self as a way to keep his views on different species, no matter how different those foreigners were.

The lonely corridors of the Terran Palace echoed with his small footsteps, his gloomy attitude displayed on his face. It seemed that each day only got worse, the countless bloodshed. The thought of his friend being one of them just terrified him to the core, he had felt his friend's aura and knew immediately that it was different from any typical Terran.

The people were getting restless with the ongoing war, even though they got what they wanted. It's been 2 years since it began and the foreigners were putting up a fight against the extermination and the civil war that's currently happening. He was certain that once he was old enough, he was going to be shipped to the military if he doubt that the war might have ended by then. He had overheard his father said that, " _Those damn blasphemous immortals, who do they think they are?! They think they could come here and go against their superiors when it's OUR planet they're coming to! Even if this war goes on, my son will still go to the military and train to be a warrior so this won't continue into the future!"_

It was pretty obvious that everyone expected Endymion to become a warrior just for the sake of the people and their own independence but also to keep their planet from any "blasphemy foreigners." The thought of becoming just that disgusted by it but he knew he wanted to be a righteous warrior for a better cause, the young boy had thought it over. He still believed that one day he will see his friend again and maybe… just maybe he and his friend could work together and find a better future for everyone.

After all, he knew that he himself isn't just a normal Terran, he had felt his strong connection to the earth. Despite the knowledge, he didn't become hungry with power, like his father would have. The boy was humble in spirit and he carried that knowledge with such ease and it made him a wishful thinker.

And so, the young prince went on with his lessons as if the news of the war didn't reached his ears and patiently waited until he was old enough to take matters into his own hands. Time and fate could only tell for the prince.

The revolts against the foreigners was getting much more dangerous and hostile and they were fighting back with force while some went into hiding or just running away from it all. If only the king would stop the unnecessary war just by ordering a law to be made between the two parties. It would stop all of this from the bloodshed and hatred and to move on with life, and so eventually it did but after a long period of time.

Terrans loved their pride and so called "independence" from the celestial beings and what better way to show their mistrust and animosity to them and their foreigners was by war of extermination. They were foolish to deny any necessary help from them, because sooner or later, they will realize their mistakes as they always do.

It was an endless cycle, one that keeps repeating. Over and over again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The situation on earth had finally reached to the moon and its neighboring planets that made up of the Silver Alliance. They were shocked to believe of the inane Terrans and their lack of rationality, it was too easy to believe that they weren't capable of any natural kindness to those unfortunate foreigners.

So it didn't came as a surprise when the rebels of the earth had petitioned to their King to create a law to prohibits any contact between Earth and the rest of the Silver Alliance.

They couldn't even help out with those foreigners living on earth to escape, so they watched in horror as the atrocities the Terrans continue doing as time went by. What everyone didn't know at that moment that such cruelty will continue into the years, depriving life and fairness in people.

The gracious Queen of the moon was greatly affected by the news of the war of extermination, and as head of the Silver Alliance, she felt like she had failed to take care of the blue planet. She felt pity for those foreigners that were under such hard trial by the corrupt king and his rebels.

There was a time where the Golden Kingdom stood proudly and fairly. She was still rather young and had became Queen but it that was _a long time ago_ and obviously a lot has changed. She still hoped that when once the young prince was older, maybe he will bring a great change for his people and kingdom and become worthy to be part of the Alliance.

Queen Serenity had already calculated of what the others might say despite being the head of the alliance, some had the same hatred the Terrans had for them and it showed. The mistrust in the lowly people, they wouldn't let such a thing to become a reality.

But she was also clever with her plans to try and include Earth into the alliance and it may seemed sneaky but she knew that her darling daughter's Star Guardian would carry on with her plans undercover.

The Queen and the young girl-guardian had established a special bond between them and it showed a lot of trust was given in their relationship so it didn't came as a surprise when the queen had the young star guardian to investigate the situation as soon as possible.

Destiny had gathered up the recent reports of the callous massacre the rebels of earth were doing to those foreigners, they had done the unthinkable and it chilled her to the spine, making her greatly worried for her friends. She desperately wanted to teleport to earth and see the wellbeing of the two boys, but she knew that it caused great damage to her and them.

"You're worried about your friends, aren't you?" a soft but firm voice called out to Destiny. She turned and saw the queen standing right behind her, with a warm and understanding smile, "Yes I am but I understand that it will damage everything you had worked for, Your Majesty" she responded.

And it was true, as selfish as that sound. Destiny also knew that they one way to contact and that the double agent Queen Serenity had hired. She had gathered information on both sides to aid the lunar queen in many ways, her name was Lily.

The girl with the pale rose hair knew her job very well, she was older by the age of 16, she known as to blend well with shady people but Destiny knew the girl well enough to trust her and so she was the only one to deliver any message to her friends.

"It seems that Lily has their whereabouts, they're heading towards Elysium but there a large group of rebels coming there. Are you sure that one of them knows the land very well?"

"Yes, my friend. Not the Mercurian one but the other, the one I mentioned a lot."

"Yes, that _one._ That's impressive for a boy that young to have memorized the whole land in such a short time too" the queen responded with amazement.

"Here are the reports on the extermination, Majesty" the girl hands over the reports to the queen, interrupting their little talk. They were in one of the hidden libraries in the palace, away from prying eyes.

Destiny was seated one of the desks, books were scattered all over with papers with her handwriting scribbled on it. It was clear that she was doing other research on something. Serenity looked over carefully with a raised brow on her face, "Ah! The myth of the Star-Child! I remember when my own mother used to tell me that when I was young, such a sad tale though."

Destiny looked over the open book, and realized she had been reading that before the queen came in and started to talk about the reports, "Really? How so?"

"Well a mother's love for her children is very precious and sacred, so I could possibly understand the goddess in the myth. I don't know what I'll do if my darling little Serenity was ever taken by me, it's real tragic for a mother to lose her precious child."

"Your Majesty, do you think it's true that the child was gifted with such an all powerful energy? If it's not a myth, then I wonder if it's connected to my situation?"

There was a long pause between them until finally, "I wonder the same thing, my dear Destiny but one thing is for certain; you and your friends were brought in by some mysterious force that came from somewhere. It's only the matter of when the time comes and that's why I need you and your friends to try and make change for the earth to be part of this alliance. They need it, they may not realize it now but I fear that earth will go pass their own limit, so that's why you need to do this" she gently said to the girl.

"A guardian's duty." The girl-guardian whispered, "Yes, a guardian's duty, my dear Destiny," Queen Serenity respond back.

They knew it was a different time than what they were originally from, and it seemed this old world was getting more hostile for the boys than they could imagined. Earth was becoming a completely new environment, they weren't safe anymore and it was the matter of time when the rebels had managed to locate them and take them to slaughtered them.

Despite Lily's reports on the boys and their wellbeing, it still worried Destiny. It would take some kind of miracle for them to happened. Queen Serenity's words somehow comforted the girl, "Shall we go to the Crystal Tower and pray for their safety?" she said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, please, my Queen. Lead the way"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The little precious girl with long moonlight hair ran through the white corridors, giggling playfully "Destiny-chan! Let's play hide and seek!" 6 year old Serenity asked her loyal friend, a pouty smile on her beautiful baby face.

"Hey now, a Princess shouldn't run in the hallways!" Destiny teasingly said to the little moon princess, returning Serenity's smile with her own.

It was a lovely afternoon at the Moon Palace, another lovely day with the little precious moon princess who became one of her most favorite people. Though most days, they played together, it was today that was a little different, Princess Serenity was going to start her studies and she wasn't so pleased about it.

So her ever so loyal and favorite person in the whole universe, Destiny decided to spend the morning and afternoon with the princess. They played in the garden, sneaked into the kitchen to steal some baked cookies and draw and color, it was already afternoon when they realized that it was almost time for her studies.

"Okay, I'll count to ten and you'll hide" Destiny said to Serenity as she nodded.

She counted from one to ten and opened her eyes and started to search the hiding princess, "Where's my little princess, I wonder she's hiding" she said playfully, knowing full well where she was. Destiny heard a faint giggle and it came from the observation room that showcased advance technology and information on every planet in this galaxy. It had become Serenity's favorite place, for some odd reason.

Destiny went into the said room and found the princess right in the middle of the room, engrossed with the advanced machine. For a six year old, Serenity had such a creative imagination and curiosity that sometimes reminds Destiny of someone similar like the little precious girl.

"There are you! I always find you in here!"

Serenity giggled a bit, a melody like sound. "I like it!"

"Destiny-chan, how is earth like?" the princess asked, Destiny slightly widen her green-blue eyes a bit, dismay at the princess' question about the blue mysterious planet. This was new but Destiny felt that she needed to tell the princess and so she did, "It's a planet with many possibilities and dreams where one can freely with such dreams."

Serenity's beautiful crystal blue eyes widen a bit, her brows raised up in a curious manner, she looked very intrigued at her response, "Do you think I can go there one day?" the little girl asked again.

"Hmm… maybe. If that does happen, just be careful, okay?"

"Of course Destiny-chan! Maybe I will take you with me so we could play!"

Destiny smiled warmly, she took the princess' hand, "C'mon now, I need to take you to your studies now" she said as Serenity made a pouty face, displeased at the mention of study.

They were existing the room when the two companions saw Queen Serenity, "Oh there you two are! Are you ready for your studies, sweetheart?" the beautiful queen asked her darling daughter who was still making a pouty face.

"Now now, princesses don't make pouty faces, they smile when doing the most tedious task, let me see that beautiful smile!" her mother gently told her. It was obvious that Queen Serenity loved being a mother to her beautiful daughter, even though she was swamped with her duties as Queen.

Princess Serenity quickly grew out of her pouty face with a big and happy smile, she was indeed a beautiful little girl who will one day be a beautiful young woman and princess. She was kind hearted, gentle and has a pure soul.

"Come now princess, let's head to the library for your lessons" Destiny said as they start walking towards the study. "What were two talking about before I interrupted?" the queen asked the two.

"About earth, mama!" Serenity exclaimed cheerfully, while Destiny stood silent. Queen Serenity raised an brow slightly at her daughter's mention of earth, "Oh? What about it?"

"She was telling me that it's a planet of many dreams, is it true mama?"

"Well… it is but let's hurry to your studies before we start talking sweetheart" the mother queen said as they shuffled the little princess, leaving no room for a discussion about earth and leaving little Serenity with more curiosity about it as she studied through many topics but it somehow got stuck to her.

She wanted to know everything about the blue planet and wanted to go there and see if it was really a place of dreams.

One day, she will.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The small study room in the east wing of the Terran Palace seemed so empty and it looked like anyone could sneak out without getting detected and just explore the forest that was nearby. Usually, he liked studying and learning in the many lessons he had since he turned 6 but today seemed a bit slow and lazy and the almost eleven year old Endymion felt the temptation to ditch all of this.

When kids his age get bored and become lazy to do any educational work, they get a bit mischievous and that was the case of Prince Endymion. It didn't matter if he was a royal or not, he wanted to be just a kid for today.

Slipping out of his chair, his tutor went off to grab some more lessons plans for him to do, it was a good advantage for the prince (a great disadvantage for the tutor) to goof off alone, without his slightly annoying Shitennou.

Today, he was learning about life studies and how, it seemed, that earth wasn't the only place with life around. Though he could understand a tad bit about it and as usual he found himself amazed about how the other planets can support life. The young prince knew that originally, Earth was the founder of the creation of life and only saw the others are part of the long history of life itself.

Then it got a bit prejudiced against the other planets, especially the white moon, apparently.

Like other boys, Endymion was filled with curiosity about their orbiting neighbor that hung so brightly in the beautiful night sky. He has been catching himself at staring at it for too long and he couldn't help but just admired the white moon, he felt a magnetic pull towards it.

He made his way outside and had climbed over the garden wall (without falling so miserably and probably breaking his arm) he was finally alone and free to do what he wanted to do. If only he knew what to do now…

"Ugh" the boy groaned as he realized that he had no idea what to do with his freedom now. "Oh, maybe I should go to the lake that's nearby."

The prince started walking towards the direction of the lake, Endymion knew that he was safe within this particular area since it was still within palace grounds that the enemy rebels wouldn't dare to enter. But still bothered the prince that the war wasn't over, especially that a simple paper declaring dissolution from the "immortal realm" or in this case, the other planets with life in them.

It was a sad and twisted situation for everyone on earth but it bothered Endymion greatly because he knew he had a strong connection to the planet.

It has been like this since he could remember, recalling the first time he used to find a familiar aura that passed through the gates to the Terran Palace. His first real friend, whom he could have guessed wasn't fully Terran. Endymion never got to ask his friend that question, they had spent their brief friendship in playing games and little pranks on his Shitennou.

But he knew, with that mysterious power of his. His late mother had once told him about it, that he was special. The boy had childishly once thought that when he grew older, he would change a few things but his tutors and even his Shitennou had laugh off his ideas and told him to stop being a dreamer and think realistic. It was a big blow and Endymion thought in an ill way about those people, only followed by a hard hit to his inner soul that believed in possibilities.

He wasn't going to keep thinking about others rude remarks and somehow it made the boy a bit stoic and just keeping his emotions and ideas away from anyone to ridicule him. He wanted to presume that dream of his, regardless, to make everyone happy and to make this world a safe place.

It was wishful thinking but Endymion knew that was what he wanted, as selfish as that seemed. He didn't want to be like his father when he grows older, he didn't want this kind of world to exist, and he knew that he was a dreamer with wishful thoughts. But what Fate had for him, he wouldn't know until it happened so until then, Endymion will have to wait and see.

With all of his thoughts, the boy enjoyed his free time at the lake and found himself staring at the faint image of the moon in the sky, reminding him of his lessons from earlier. Maybe, one day he will explore to the other worlds and see what adventure it brings him once his planet was safe enough and peaceful.

One day, he will.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everything surrounded him in colorful swirls, it felt like he could feel the pulse of the earth beneath his fingers and it felt like it coursed its way through his very soul, like it was welcoming him in warmly.

It certainly felt very warm and protective, though.

But the dreams were coming back, except it didn't scared him like the many times it did when he was small. It was always the same thing; a ribbon of colors that always reached out to him alone, in swirls of silver and gold. He distinctively remember being only silver but since he made his first friend here, the swirls had started to include a gold one?

He wasn't sure nor could he remember. It had been so long since he got here and he was a boy who wasn't good at math, but his dreams had picked up recently and it gave him a headache. The boy rubbed his fingers against his temples, trying to smooth out the pain away.

Groaning, the little boy sat up and continue to rub his temples as he looked around the area, trying to see if they were still hidden from the rebels. He turned to his right and saw his friend sleeping peacefully in their makeshift futon, the younger boy hated to be the first one to be awake in such an ungodly hour.

A headache would probably come along and it could easily make his whole day a crappy experience, considering that he noticed that his emotions greatly affect the weather on this planet…

"Hey, you already awake?"

The younger boy opens his eyes and he turned his eyesight towards his awakening friend, "Yeah, I just woke up."

The sun was raising on the horizon, creating a beautiful sight of purples, oranges and some pinks, making its arrival for a new day. Another day to continue on their journey to Elysium.

"Come on, let's have some breakfast before we keep going onwards."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alrighty then, what's the plan?"

"Well aren't we going to Elysium?" the boy with wired glasses asked.

"Okay, Marc that may sound easy but really getting there is going to be tough since war of extermination is _still_ going on. We need to be careful, especially since we've been getting a lot of suspicious eyes on us" Cornelius told his friend, who was showing signs of discomfort.

Realizing the blunt truth of his words, "BUT! We know where it's safe to walk through and besides, we have our little cloaks!" he said a tad cheerfully. It was fake and Marcus knew this.

Getting up from his spot, the boy with shocking blue hair reached out the map he had acquired from one of the villages they passed a few days ago. Both boys looked over the huge map and had decided the best and safest route to the north (where their destination was) was bypassing through the west, where there was least activity of violence by the rebels.

Their supply of potions were running out and they had heard by a fellow foreigner that the west was a safe haven for their kind who didn't want a part of the rebellion and they had a large quantity of potions of all kinds at a low cost, so that was their plan.

The boys started walking, taking in the peaceful tranquility of the wilderness as they marched on to the west, each in their own thoughts about the harsh situation that's happening right now.

They were careful when they entered any village they go through, putting on their cloaks on with hoodie to not draw attention to themselves as they skillfully avoid any wandering eyes through hidden alleys the same foreigners used to avoid detection.

Marcus and Cornelius were both restless of things had become in recent years. Sure it wasn't so grand and wonderful when they got here and they had to learn to survive all on their own at such a young age. Earth hasn't changed at all with the immigration of "immortal foreigners," like themselves but it was okay.

But it seemed now, the people of earth were allowing their distain and mistrust on the foreigners was growing big and had surprised the boys how fast a war starts. It was a terrible time and place to be in, but this was reality. Not even in the age of the Silver Millennium was not always peaceful.

Though it had been _a long time_ since the last horrible war that shook the three of them into thinking so depressing and horrific, this equaled ten times worse. They came from a world that warmly welcomed new immigrating foreigners to earth and it was so much different than _this hell…_

Though they were rather young, still around the age of 9 years old, the children had witnessed such evil and abuse of power to conquer everything, their innocence was shattered the moment they saw death. Luckily, Cornelius had convinced Destiny to leave and accept her calling as a guardian to the Moon, where she safe from all of this. Leaving him and Marcus here on earth because he had felt it was his place to guard over, with Marcus by his side.

But that seemed so long ago and now their only place of protection was Elysium.

"Hey, do you wander what are we supposed to do as guardians? I haven't come up with any vague ideas" the younger boy asked his friend. It was confusing but he had truly felt his calling as a guardian for something… he just didn't know what.

"We've been here for so long and we still don't have nothing to rely on or to give us some answers of why we're here? I just… wish we knew Marcus instead of trying to survive another day and do nothing to help" Cornelius said.

Marcus looks on to his friend, eyes wry for the endless amount of nightmares they both been having. "I don't have the answer, I'm sorry I wish I knew too Cornelius but maybe we will get them once we make it to Elysium!"

Cornelius lowered his head a bit, still hopeless and desperately lost in despair. Marcus sees this and puts a hand on his small shoulder, "We will live happily again, just wait…okay?" he says as he tugs at his shoulder, continuing their track along the trial of the forest.

They made it to the west by mid afternoon and had easily found a shop that sold potions of all kinds, just like the foreigner had said to them a few days ago. The boys got some food and found a small place to sit down, especially since they had walked for a while.

They ate in silent, not wanting to draw in any unwelcomed attention, even with the kind of crowd. They already knew how they _really_ looked but alas they weren't given any long lasting peace…

"Hey you two boys, where do you come from?" a baritone voice asked Cornelius and Marcus, "We don't speak to strangers, sorry" the younger boy said quickly. "Ah c'mon, we're all the same here, it seems you two are probably from around here! Did ya parents had interspecies relations and that's why you both look like that?" the man continued on, irking the boys. The man who started talking had dark red hair and a unkempt beard, his skin was also very tan-ish red and he was rather tall.

"I told you, we don't speak to strangers! Go away!" Marcus yelled out.

"Yeah and that's not of your business!" exclaimed Cornelius.

"Alright! I'm leaving!" the man said back, he was getting annoyed by the two.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Since it was probably getting dark and too late to even leave the small safe haven to continue on their journey to Elysium, the boys decided to camp out near the small town. They didn't want to run in with the same man again, so they made their small camp and just chill.

Cornelius decided to roam around for a bit, trying to catch a moment to himself in the nice cool air of the forest. He breathed in and exhaled moments later, though they safe from all the war, his soul felt tired and exhausted. He knew that he wasn't at peace, for a young boy like himself, he wanted to feel free and in peace but he couldn't.

Everything was just so exhausting and sometimes he just wants to never wake up and endure another day of this universe. Though he wasn't the only one, he had felt Marcus' emotions but at least he was trying to stay afloat for both their sakes. But him, he hides it all away just so his friends don't worry about him like they always do. Cornelius was almost giving up hope but when he least expects it, that familiar ribbon appeared.

It was strange, how every time he felt giving up, it would appeared without a doubt. Its warmth welcomed him and surrounded him protectively, as if it was saying: " _Don't give up! Keep moving forward!"_

He reached out to touch it for once, feeling curious and this time, it didn't shy away but reached out as well. The silver and gold swirls gently touched his small finger… the boy felt a familiar feeling and he remembered something….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _He was running in his favorite place, a park of some sort with many flowers and trees. He loved being in the nature, as any boy would. He was playing a game with someone, was it his parents? His friends? The little boy took a turn and saw something in the end of the path, a swirl of colors._

 _His bright eyes widen out of curiosity, the four year old made a dash towards it, following it, trying to catch it._

" _...Cornelius…"_

 _The little boy stopped in his small tracks, "Mama? Is that you?"_

 _He slowly walked to the voice that called out his name, he looked around and didn't saw the swirls again until… "Cornelius, come and play!" it came from the direction of a small rose garden. The little tyke took off again and this time, he found his parents at the end of the path._

" _And where did you run off this time, minster!" a pretty woman in a lovely sundress asked him, he knew that running off was a big no-no. "I'm sorry mama but I saw something so I followed it!" he heard his mother sigh in a worried manner._

" _Sweetheart, do you remember what we talked about? Stranger danger?"_

" _Yes mama but it wasn't a person! It was a ribbon of colors!"_

" _What's the commotion here?" a deep voice joined in with them. A man that towered the little boy, "Something about a ribbon of colors" his mother answered back to his father._

" _But really I saw it, come and I'll show you!" Cornelius said, pulling his parents entwined hands to the place he saw the ribbon of colors. "Buddy, there's no time to explore a ribbon, come on we'll miss the dinner party" his father said._

" _But-"_

" _No buts, listen to papa sweetheart" his mother interrupted him._

"… _Cornelius… Cornelius…wake up!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cornelius… wake up! We need to leave now!" Marcus yelled as he grabbed their stuff as fast as he could, "What's going on?!" he exclaimed, doing the same thing as his panicky friend was doing.

"Enemy rebels breeched the town, they're killing everyone in sight, come on we need to leave now!"

They managed to grabbed their stuff and started to run into the woods, fearing for their lives, Cornelius was ahead but Marcus was having a hard time catching up, the younger boy stopped for a bit for his friend who was gasping for some air.

"Breathe through your nose"

"I'm trying"

Cornelius rubbed Marcus' back to relive some comfort to him, "Just go!" "No way I'm not leaving you behind!"

He continued to try to catch his breathe, "Please Cornelius just go, you can't die! Leave me!"

Cornelius glared at him, "NO! I won't leave you like this! Come on get on my back!" the boy grabbed him and started to run as fast, Marcus on his small back, slightly passing out, they were reaching towards some mountain rocks, maybe they could find a cave to hide in.

"We're almost there Marcus hold on!"

Cornelius felt his little strength going out and tumbled to the ground, exhausted from the running. They kneed down on the ground, hidden behind some bushes, immediately they heard heavy footsteps.

Enemy Rebels.

"The two boys were around here, I saw one of them carrying the other on the back"

"Stupid _immortal_ boys, they couldn't get too far from us, find them and kill them!"

"Yes sir!"

Cornelius felt a cold chill go down his spine, he was trying to stay silent as possible.

"There they are!" a rebel yelled out.

"Ah, well well… look what we have here, a couple of immortal bastards for us to kill" a sinister smile crossed the rebel's tanned face, the young boy froze in place, unable to move him or Marcus. "Please don't hurt us!"

"Too bad boy, your species is meant to die off and I'm honored by the King to exterminate beings like you and your friend" the rebel said evilly with no lack of emotion in his eyes. He grabbed Cornelius by his collar, lifting him up like a rag doll. "Your little friend over there is obviously a Mercurian but I wonder what you are?" Cornelius was trying to get himself away from his capturer, "Let me go!"

One of the rebels grabs Marcus, in a swift move as the other boy couldn't even defend himself. "Don't hurt him!"

Taking out a pocket knife, he was about to drive it through Marcus' heart, "No please leave my friend alone, take me instead!" he yelled, tears coming out of his eyes, "No no, we won't hurt you. We're going to kill the both of you and happily watch you bleed to death, you damn immortals!" the rebel said as he raises his sword towards the younger boy. Tears were running down Cornelius' pale face, his strength running out.

Out of nowhere, a blast of light blinded the rebel who screamed and fell to the ground, covering his eyes. Cornelius shielded his and but it only lasted for a moment.

"Come on and get up, we have to move quickly!" a gentle but deep voice said to the two boys who turned their heads to the source.

They saw a young man with light blue hair in a white and blue priest tunic and pants. "Who are you?" they asked as Cornelius quickly grabs Marcus off the ground and started to run with their savior.

"I'll answer your questions later! Come on this way!"

They followed the random young man into a hidden meadow, far away from anybody and immediately they found themselves in a completely different place. The boys dropped to the grassy surface, tired and exhausted but they couldn't help but stare at the beautiful land of dreams.

"Who are you and where are we?!" both exclaimed loudly in unison, earning a small chuckle from their savior.

"I've been looking for the both of you, Marcus and Cornelius. My name is Helios and I know who are you" Helios finally said to the boys who each had a surprised expression on their young face.

"WHAT!" they both exclaimed again in unison.

"We're in Earth's land of dreams, Elysium."

And it finally hit home, the grassy fields, the beautiful scenery with a crystalize lake to make it breathtaking, the energy here was much lighter and calmer, unlike the hell they just escaped from. They were here, at last.

.

.

.

.

.

In an empty room that was once filled with many memories, a woman and a man stood silent, side by side. Their hands were entwined, trying to stay hopeful for everyone's sakes, especially theirs.

Melancholy was in their hearts and they couldn't do anything to help it at that moment. They were very worried for the children, especially in the time they're in right now, the woman sobbed quietly, breaking the man's heart as he tried to calm his wife.

They had gotten the news that two of the children were ambushed by enemy rebels but they escaped, somehow. But they were this close of being killed, sending one of the mothers into despair, her child almost got killed and she was still crying and feeling hopeless.

"They're alright, please don't cry my love"

They had to wait and see what happens next but the man hoped that next time, it will not break his wife's heart again.

" _They're alright."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Thanks for all who followed my story and had liked it and left reviews, thanks so much! It means a lot to me and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Future chapters will come in more sooner than expected since I have everything ready to go! Don't forget; Keep your eyes open and please theorized, I won't mind. Not unless it's mean xD See ya soon!

Disclaimer; I do not own Sailor Moon nor the characters as they belonged to Naoko Takeuchi. Just the plot and some OC's.


	5. Chapter 5

Elysium was often described as a place of dreams, where it's lands were ethereally beautiful with crystal-line lakes, bright blue skies where the fresh winds that travels upward to the surface of the earth. The greenery of the fields that brushed against the crystal lake is what calmed Marcus while training fervently each and every day.

Ever since the rebel attack on the two young boys, Marcus had taken up the vigorous training that was meant for a knight, despite being just a child, Marcus wanted to be able to confront any problem that might occur in the near future.

He wasn't offend of what Cornelius did that night, not at all! But he did felt inadequate at himself because he was suppose to protect his much petite friend from danger but despite Cornelius' reassuring words, he wanted to train his body as well as his mind to better himself so he could be worthy as a knight was to his master.

So every day around the early dawn, the blue haired boy would take a long swim around the lake that sketches for miles and afterwards would do the normal training that a solider of the military would do, he guessed because honestly, he was just a boy.

He was raised in the fields of academics, as his parents were geniuses in their own right and such, he was born into a world of science and intellect. His mother and father were the leading scientist back in their universe and was considered family to Cornelius' parents.

Marcus shook his sweaty face as his mind briefly went down memory lane… "Hey Marc, breakfast is ready" a boyish voice softly called out nearby.

Looking up to see Cornelius in his green-blue tunic and gray knee-length trousers, " Are you done with your studies yet?" he teased. The proof to his question was in the form of a sly and flustered look on the boy's face, "Don't worry, I'll get it done as soon as we have breakfast!" he responded.

It was mere miracle that Helios, the guardian priest of Elysium, allowed them to stay here in the time being. All it took was Helios to look at Cornelius and allow them to stay without no problem.

Something about his looks, he guessed? Marcus wasn't exactly sure but hey they had a safe place to stay!

It had been quite some time but he felt like that he needed to go somewhere to learn more of a knight training without being persecuted, as well as to understand their temporary home while they are there. They already aware that they are guardians that are needed here but they had no clue to what needs them here.

As they ate breakfast in silence, the two priestress known as Maenads came in to inform the boys that Helios had asked for their presence in the Tower of Prayer, in the heart of the sanctuary.

They hurried their eating and proceed to head over to the Tower of Prayer where they found Helios, they quietly walked over to the young priest.

"Good morning Marcus, good morning Cornelius"

"Good morning Helios-sensei" they said in unison.

"Do you know why I requested the both of you this morning?" he asked, receiving a silent head shakes for a no, pursing his lips into a tight line. "I just received information by Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium that might answer a few questions that you two might have to why you are in the first place…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She was currently waiting for the high queen of the Silver Millennium to reappear outside the grand doors to the throne room, ready to gather up her orders as swiftly as possible. She took her job very seriously and never once messed up in them either so she was rather proud of her job despite the negative remarks the other members of the Silver Alliance gave out about her.

Lily was a girl with harsh upbringing in the early days of her life, she never knew compassion, loyalty, love or even peace for that matter. That was until she was bestowed by Queen Serenity to be another of her dearest sailor senshi when her home planet was under her reign long ago.

That is, until Chaos came and massacre the entire population of her planet Cyprus in the blink of an eye, sparring her to be his own weapon of destruction at her own expense. It greatly disgusted her to no ends, even attempting suicide but she couldn't bring herself to do such a thing, she valued life and while she train under the watchful of Chaos and became his beloved adopted daughter, Lily became so skilled at being a spy as well as a warrior.

So when the opportunity presented itself in the form of Queen Serenity, Lily took it, without no hesitation. But the damage was too late, people already knew her as his 'daughter' despite knowing where she came from, even in the fair ruling of the Moon Queen and her Silver Alliance, there were some people who loved their gossip.

Her jaw clenched, Lily did not care what others think of her. She was prideful to a fault and she did had a handful of true friends. Spotting Destiny in the distance, she grin brightly as the harvest gold haired girl came over for some talk.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Waiting for the Queen?"

"Yeah you could say that, I'm just waiting so I could go with her for a brief visit to Elysium, something related to your friends so I guess you need to keep it low-key"

Destiny nibbled on her lower lip in concentration, of course she would be worried for the boys, she thought. Lightening up the moment for her friend, she continued "I guess I will meet that special friend you're always talking about",

Destiny gave her a nod and a smile, in public she doesn't like to mention her dear friends, much like herself.

As soon the moon queen existed the council hall, they departed to Elysium, Lily anticipated of what would come once they arrived. The moon queen excused Lily for some brief privacy with the guardian priest of the ethereal Elysium, she found herself pushed to the ground with some force from the person she just bumped into.

Luckily she landed on the soft grass while the boy landed on the stone footpath, earning himself an 'owie' to himself. Looking over to the boy, she noticed that he was rather petite for his age, despite the slow age growth she heard about from Destiny.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Here, let me help you get up!" his boyish voice reaching to her ears.

"I'm alright, no harm done!"

"Are you sure? I'm always spacing out and never minding my own steps" he gave out a half-smile to her. He was adorable, in her own opinion. Sure, he gave an odd contrast than the rest but everything else was simply adorable…

"You're Cornelius, aren't you? Destiny had mention a lot about you," she responded to him. He blushed a bright red at her, which added more adorableness for her.

"Oh, you're Lily! No wonder Destiny likes you, she's the same way too" he responded. They continued to talk briefly until she was summoned by one of the Maenads to report back to the Queen.

"I hope we will see each other soon, I like you. Don't get yourself in trouble, alright!" Lily said to the boy in blue as she walked away.

"Bye Lily! See you soon!"

Lily smiled to herself, she made another new friend today.

.

.

.

.

"How are the young boys here living here with you?" Queen Serenity asked the young priest as he was lighting up the white candles towards the entrance of the sanctuary.

"They are doing fine, but I am starting to notice that they are looking for some answers to why they are here,"

"Well I have some much needed answers for you to tell them,"

The white queen walked over to the open pillars that showed off the beauty of Elysium, looking up at the white moon; obviously thinking about her darling daughter in the care of Destiny and the Inner Senshi.

"The children… they're here for a mission. One that includes the 'Pure Energy,' it has drawn them here, especially of them. I have sensed the energy on that child that had easily attracted 'Pure Energy' so I want you to train them to become Star Guardians in order to protect it until the day comes when the holders of it come into the picture, until then, I will give them something to help in their journey," the elder Serenity told the priest who listened in closely.

She hands Helios a few items that included; subspace pocket that contained Mercurian Technology, and a pair of Planetary Keys of all the planets. Before leaving, the queen wanted to get a look at the children in secret, seeing how Marcus was training in order to prepare himself in the ways of a guardian.

"The mercurian boy needs to go Mercury to learn the ways of the Silver Alliance, I will keep a close eye on him while he is there. Please inform him this" she continued on to study the other boy, who was reading all the books that Elysium had to offer, to satisfied his curiosity of their world.

"The other one, will you keep him here?" she asked.

"Yes, I will train him in the ways of earth as a Star Guardian to the ruler of this planet. He's much needed here, your Majesty" Helios responded back.

"I have a feeling that he might be a great assistance here" he added, a smile on his young face.

Queen Serenity returned the smile with her own, "Alright, then I guess that is enough for this visit. Thank you for granting me time, guardian priest. Farwell,"

In like that, she vanished back to the moon with her loyal guardian by her side.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So you're really leaving to Mercury, huh?" Cornelius asked in an solemnly way, a deep frown on the other boy's face.

"Yes, Cornelius. I know this isn't what Destiny, you and I didn't decided in the beginning but if this is true and I know it is, then we can be done with our mission, the sooner we get home," Marcus reassured his fellow friend with a smile.

"But I thought 'Pure Energy' was just a myth? So it's true, that energy was born in the form of a star-child? Isn't that far-fetched?" Cornelius rebuked gently to Marcus and Helios.

"The story around 'Pure Energy' is pure myth, Cornelius. There's no such thing as a 'star-child,' Pure Energy is formed when two powerful crystals holders combined their soul-bond powers and thus it's born. There's no proof that myth exists" Helios explained to the boys.

"Yes it's true that 'Pure Energy' is real and the real reason that it brought you all to here, to choose a worthy Star Guardian to bond with it so it could be protected and safeguard at all times" Helios said to the young children.

With much sadness, Cornelius watched his friend vanished with one of the Planetary Keys, it's main destination; Mercury.

He was now all alone, and it felt like the dark world was slowly creeping on the young boy, while he wanted his friends to be safe at all times, he certainly did not like being alone. It terrified him, especially during this time.

The history books didn't lied, this was how earth had to endured during the age of the Silver Millennium. It was brutally and very distressing, and it was killing Cornelius from the inside.

He didn't know how long it will take to take him to emotions that a mere child couldn't even endured. But he knew that he couldn't succumb to such depressing hardship and take the easy was out, at least he wasn't running and hiding like he did a few months ago… or was it years? He wasn't sure, considering that he hasn't aged for a long time.

Under the watchful but warm and kind eye of the guardian priest, the newfound boy-guardian in training felt much needed peace and serenity.

In order to overcome his looming insomnia and anxiety problems, he dived into his studies, while he trains his mind to be in link with the earth, spiritually, if I can do that, he thought.

Helios patiently taught his pupil the spiritual training of the Earth, as well as keeping his mind calm and steady while gaining some disciple to control his emotions.

"Your emotions will be your downfall so try to keep everything together because it's linked with the planet, along with other things," the priest told his pupil.

In all of that time, Cornelius couldn't managed to keep his curiosity under control, despite knowing the reason for the rebellion, the boy felt there was something more to it than violence.

"Sensei, can I ask why Terrans are being prejudiced towards Lunarians so harshly?"

The light-blue haired young priest looked over his much younger pupil, he gave out a deep sigh, trying to give out a proper answer without revealing anything.

" Some people do not like a lot of changes, especially when they are used to the same ways. That is the reason why the people of earth fear the people of the moon, they are far different from what they are used to. And the same goes with every people of the nine planets, nothing much can be fixed or changed. Especially with the Lunarians,"

He continued, " There will always be one great reason to why Terrans are afraid of the Luanrians, but I guess the time will tell in which I cannot say much.

He observed his pupil, how will he react if he knew the real reason to the question he asked. He didn't want to add more to the boy's emotional trauma, and so they carried on with the training. Away from painful moments…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lily-chan! You're back!" the little moon princess cheerfully called out as the light rose-magenta colored haired girl glided towards the running princess.

"Hi little Sere-chan! Yes I'm back!" she returned her hug with her own, Destiny tailing her behind.

Little Princess Serenity was still the bubbly little girl with a happy and bright soul, "Let's play with Lily-chan!,"

"Nope! You are going back to the study room to finish your lessons! A Princess needs her proper education!" Lily told the little adorable princess who immediately frown at the word 'study.'

Serenity pouted her small lips until " Nope you are not using that technique I showed the other day, it's not going work, Sere-chan! Now let's go!" Lily rallied up the pouting princess and marched her to the study room.

"I don't know how you do it! I'm weak to her infectious charms,"

"Well I don't know, honestly, maybe because…"

"Ohhh look at the blue marble in the sky! It's so beautiful!" Serenity exclaimed cheerfully, referring to the earth in the distance. The two pre-teens stopped for a moment, almost forgetting about the trip Lily went on with the Queen.

"Oh that reminds me!"

Destiny cuts her off before finishing her train of thought, "Much later, Lily!" she whispered, Serenity catching this, "What do you mean 'later', Destiny-chan!" she inquired.

"Nothing that little princesses shouldn't inquire" Lily answered back as they continued towards the study.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere in the eastern side of the huge country on earth, the unlikely guardian in training found himself mindlessly wondering around the dense forest, tall pine trees surrounded the boy as he kept walking through.

He knew that he wanted to be outside the safe haven of Elysium, despite the last time. Somehow, he realized that he felt more in tuned when he was 'outside,' along the surface of earth.

So, subconsciously, Cornelius allowed his fixated desire to be on the fresh ground of the place he found more welcome than anywhere else. But he didn't planned on to be so near the ongoing rebellion and the royal army's basecamp

But here he was, sitting on one of the high hilltops of the surrounding forest, where no one could possibly see or notice the young boy.

He continued on watching how the soldiers trained under such vigorous conditions, such as the martial arts moves he noticed from the training.

Obviously, the young guardian wanted to watch and learn from muscular soldiers who had trained since they were in their early teens. It was quite clearly that Cornelius wanted to be strong, like every other young boy.

Of course, it made him feel self-conscious about his own appearance…

"Um-Hello? What are you doing here?" a warm voice called out to Cornelius who proceeded to yelp out of his seat on the grassy ground. His paled immediately at the random stranger who somehow found his hiding spot.

Cornelius yelped out, jumping up from his seat on the grassy ground, bright eyes wide with surprised in them.

"C-Cornelius? Is that you?!"

"Huh?"

What stood before him was a face he thought he would never see again. His familiar midnight hair fell in front of his stormy blue eyes of recognition, mirroring his look. He had gotten taller than the last time he saw him, almost 7 years ago…

"Endymion?!"

The dark haired prince broke out a friendly smile at his old friend, and ran towards him and immediately gave him a shoulder hug, happy to see his friend again.

"You weren't expecting to run into His 'Royal Highness,' did ya?" he jokingly teased to him, which in turn made the young boy chuckled for a bit.

"You're still short and you still have that odd appearance" Endymion said, earning himself a playful punch from Cornelius, "Oi, be quiet! That's so mean of you to inquire about!"

The two boys laughed over their predicament; they didn't think they would see old friends again in such a grim time.

"What brings you here?"

"Training at the request of my Father but you know me, I'm good at disappearing,"

Cornelius laughs at his comment, "Yeah you are!" before going silent as he caught hearing the roaring groans of the soldiers as they train. "Shouldn't you over there, training?" he asked the dark haired teen.

Endymion looked over and shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "I don't see a point in all of this-training in the time right now."

Cornelius faked a smile, it was true. This wasn't the great time to simply train, while there is a bloody war going on around them. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

"If that words means the situation is bad, then yes, it does" Endymion answered back. His stormy eyes flashed to his bright ones, oh he noticed, didn't he? Cornelius thought to himself.

In all the time they had knew each other, from their early years of friendship, Cornelius never told Endymion of what he was, in fear that it might ruined a few things; mainly their friendship.

"How did you find me here? I am well hidden from the camp and well… I really didn't planned on running into you here!" Cornelius responded instead.

Pursing his lips together, Endymion glanced over to his old friend, " Lucky coincidence, I guess." But looking at his old friend, he realized that there was honesty in their friendship.

"To tell you the truth, I had felt a connection to this planet and somehow to you, even though I cannot feel your aura anymore. It's strange but I don't know… there's more to this,"

"Well I could, at least, share in our little heartfelt confession" Cornelius rebuked teasingly, receiving a playful punch to his right shoulder in defense.

"Don't worry about it, I know that you are not from here,"

"What?!" Cornelius cried out suddenly.

"Cornelius, ever since our childhood friendship, I've always known that you weren't fully Terran but I still have no clue of where you come from or why you're here," Endymion sat up, crossing his legs in zing zags. It looked like he really wanted his information, as his friend, he has obliged.

"How did you noticed?" Cornelius replied to Endymion who kept his posture cool and not his annoying persistent way, he continued "Your appearance speaks in volumes," he replied back.

Ducking his head between his short legs, of course, he thought. His appearance was so damn evidently, even to the crown prince.

"But I know I could always count on you with honesty, it seems it's the only thing that binds us together."

It was clear as day to the both boys that they each had their own set of emotional problems; for Endymion, it was the degrading feeling of self-worth at the cause of obeying his father despite the malicious acts the king had condemned people like his first real friend. He felt used by the man who dare call himself a father to the young and kind prince.

He had suffered verbal abuse from the Terran King because he was far different than him. Maybe because he knew that Endymion was the rightful carrier of the powerful Golden Crystal, who knew?

Cornelius knew that Endymion is exceptionally well fitted to be the Crown Prince, as he was becoming more mature and stoic in his older years. Many might see cold hearted young man but the young boy could see the same kindness he had seen back when they were just mere children, well when Endymion was a child, Cornelius dumbly thought.

He hasn't changed that much.

He smiled sadly at Endymion's comment.

As they re-kindled their friendship, none of them didn't notice an enemy rebel closing in on them, with a stealthy move. The rebel had almost pierced the earth prince's heart with a dagger but the other boy had lunged in between, striking at his shoulder instead.

In a flash, Endymion takes out a dagger and slashes the rebel enemy to death. Not wanting the enemy to cause more harm, he finishes it quickly and runs off towards him, putting the bloodied dagger down beside him as the prince takes out a cloth to put over the deep wound. Applying pressure, it was the most excruciating pain Cornelius ever felt as he tried to not cry out.

Immediately, without a word, Endymion put his hand out towards his shoulders and show a warm gold light emitting from it. His deductions were correct, his old friend was the true carrier of the Golden Crystal.

In an instant, his wound was healed, only a faint scar just appeared between his collarbone and shoulder. "I know, it's strange but you were bleeding very badly…" he trailed off for a bit.

"There you are, Master Endymion!" a deep voice called out of nowhere.

Their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of a tall man with shoulder length silver hair, he was dressed in what appears to be a soldiers' uniform. His piercing silver eyes shooting daggers at Cornelius, "What happened?! I heard some yelling? And who is this, your Highness?!" the man asked in a angry and loud voice.

"Kunzite, that doesn't matter! My friend here is hurt, an enemy came out of nowhere and he almost took my life if it wasn't for him! He needs some stiches," Endymion responded instead.

After convincing the silver-haired soldier to take him to the basecamp, Cornelius instantly felt a bit terrified at the thought other people seeing him in the open.

Despite getting the same treatment from the soldiers as Kunzite and the other Shitennou gave him, Cornelius received his stiches with Endymion guarding him nearby. The dark haired prince knew that he couldn't let anyone know that his friend wasn't Terran so he made sure that his friend didn't received the same ill prejudice like every other immortal foreigner, living illegally on earth.

Soon afterwards, though the two old friends were glad to be reunion once again, they knew that time wasn't the best. They had to part ways, for now. Cornelius had sensed that his old friend rather had him go away for some time, for his safety but he knew there was more to it than that.

"Cornelius, here. Take this pocket watch, to let you know that someday, I will need your help abolished this unnecessary law. I truly believe that we can all co-exist on the same planet, so I know that you will make a great candidate for this."

Handling him a gold watch as a sign to keep his promise, the boy takes it from the prince's hands and looked over with melancholy.

"I will hold onto this until the next time we see each other but who knows that would happen" the immortal boy said to his friend. Endymion gave him a friendly smile, nodded his head and walked away. "It will happen, soon. Until then my friend, farwell," the prince vowed as he walks away. The morning sunrise was hitting upon his face, seeing his tall stature fade away with the new morning.

Cornelius didn't know when he will see his friend but he could hang on the vow that Endymion made. He wanted to change the world and how immortal foreigners could be welcomed into this planet.

They may have not noticed but in a way, they completed the bonding process between Master and Guardian but another they never had thought before was that Cornelius wasn't going to be the only one reason to abolished the old god's law.

The next time when they meet, it was certainly be a different time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **So I guess I have some free time now in the time being. So expect fast chapters coming your way! I wanted this chapter to be short but hey, I hope it's good enough! Please R &R! ~ SailorGuardian314 ;)**

 **I do not own the rights of Sailor Moon, only the plot and some of it's OC's.**

 **P.S. Speaking of OC's, I will let you know that there is some mystery behind them so be very observant! They can be tricky! And if have any questions, just find me on Tumblr under the same name!**


	6. Chapter 6

10 years later

The rustling movements of parchments being looked over by its three occupants in the large study room, one of them mumbling as they read through it.

"I don't see why we need to do this, Your Majesty, reinstating the old law won't be easy, especially since Lunarians must hate us for our constant errors," the silver-haired man said to the dark-haired man who was sitting right next him.

"First of all, Kunzite, I think this may be beneficial for our people, especially for Earth since it hasn't been great since my father established the old law. Since then, the two planets are disbalanced and I am quite sure the Queen knows this too, hence why we need to reinstate the old law. And what better way to do that is to offer a peace treaty to the Silver Alliance,"

Chuckling at the dark-haired man's response, Kunzite ducked his head down, "I can't argue with you on that but I have to say- I can't win against your stubbornness and persistence, Your Majesty."

"Oi, Kunzite!" a soft voice exclaimed nearby the two men, earning another chuckle from Endymion. "Zoisite, it's alright."

"Still it doesn't explain why you seem _excited_ to reinstate the old law, _Your Majesty."_

"Again Kunzite, you mustn't question His Majesty's actions!" the honey-blond haired young man said as he unknowingly dodges Kunzite's question to Endymion.

Endymion quietly watched the two of his shitennou argue over the silly matter, as always Zoisite defending the prince while Kunzite points out his annoying flaws, especially in the matter of reinstating balance between earth and the moon. It was true what he said- there was such a disbalance between the two worlds, in the last ten years since the war of extermination had occurred; the earth wasn't prospering well.

It was either the lack of crops they were getting, the shorter days and of course the lack of high and low tides. It was affecting how the earth worked from the inside, everything was out of control and Prince Endymion knew it better than anyone.

These were valid reasons to considered a peace treaty to the Silver Alliance; it only it would be easier for Terrans to see the fault in the last war of extermination with the immortal foreigners, whom were mostly Lunarians at the time.

It was obvious that since then, earth was excluded from the moon's interplanetary alliance. Though the young prince understood it well that Terrans had their infamous pride, it was discriminating enough to scorn earth from ever having a second to redeem itself.

Of course it was frustrating for the Terran Prince, who had to deal with everything his father had left since he was 15. Looking up to opened window, the dark-haired man caught a glimpse of the rising moon in the night sky.

His heavy heart immediately felt an overcoming sense of happiness.

He started to get all the parchments he was looking through in his hands as he prepares to leave for the rest of the night, "Master, before you leave, I had located that star guardian you mentioned before, should I send a letter to him in a safe-point?" Zoisite asked politely.

Thinking over what he said to Zoisite, Endymion remembered quickly, "Ah yes, send it immediately. I need his assistance for this proposal, thank you Zoisite,"

"Alright gentlemen, I am leaving, have a good night and I will see you all tomorrow," the terran prince said to Kunzite and Zoisite as he exited the study room, leaving the two to continue to do the work.

Kunzite sighs, "He's been leaving early everyday, and there's still too much work to finish. I hope this star guardian could help us in this big mess,"

"Master has tons of work to do during the day and with this proposal he's making with the Silver Alliance, it hasn't been easy Kunzite. But I know for sure that it's this works out well in the end, it would be great relief for our master," Zoisite answered back with Kunzite's remark.

.

.

.

.

.

It didn't take too long to reach the east side of the palace, the terran prince arrived at his location; a well-hidden rose garden. The white moon was high tonight and was shining it's beautiful white light onto the secluded garden.

A familiar sparkles of light reached his presence and before he knew it- he turned around and saw her coming in his way. A genuine smile

graced his face as he reached out his arms towards the beautiful young woman.

She wounded her slender arms around his neck, a similar smile was graced on hers, too happy to see him again. Holding her close, he felt his hear bursting with a lot of happiness, as if he hasn't seen since forever.

Endymion gently let down the petite girl, keeping his eyes on her beautiful silver-blue eyes, which were filled with pure love and compassion.

"Serenity"

They were memorized by each other, Endymion wraps his strong arms around her, gently bringing her face closer to his. The lovely moon princess reached out a bit to hold his handsome face, before he kissed her in the out loveliest ways.

The secret lovers desperately kissed, they had missed each other so much that it pained them to be hidden away like this. Endymion leaned back from his love, "I've missed you, my love," he breathed out.

Under the moonlight, Serenity was even more beautiful, as she gives him one of her lovely smiles and almost sad icy eyes, "Me too, my beloved Endymion."

.

.

.

.

In the days that followed, our young guardians are finally established a stable control center in the wooden area on earth, Marcus, who had came back from Mercury was at his usual spot; in front of a huge computer that mapped out the whole country where Golden Kingdom resided.

"Alright, I got it- see you soon Cornelius," the blue-haired boy spoke through the communicator, "What's up, was that Cornelius?" Destiny asked her friend.

"Yes, that was him. Just telling me that he had spotted abnormal energies around this area, which are appearing in the screen right now"

"It seems like our job is already starting ahead of us," the young girl admitted to him, she had came back from the moon briefly, offering help with the finishing touches on Mercurian technology.

"So it would seem,"

Destiny also explained to him that Queen Serenity had an assignment for the three of them, which was to guard over the development of the golden kingdom, though she didn't give out more information, it seemed like she wanted them to help out earth.

"I can't believe it took us this long to gain such an advanced technology, though it seems like we know we're supposed to help out this universe in any way" Marcus said as he looks over the computer, trying to test out all the working functions.

"Yeah.. 20 years. But at least we know why we're here, maybe this is it. Our purpose, I assume," Destiny added.

The blue-haired boy smiled sadly at her, "ready to make our first entry video to our parents back in Universe B?" Destiny instantly understood the tone of her friend's voice, it was sad but now they could finally tell everyone back home how everything was. "Yes, let's do it."

Sitting down on the soft cushion, right in front of the computer. Pressing on the green button to start recording, Destiny and Marcus had an overwhelming sadness that these videos were the only thing separating them from their families.

If only they knew that Silver Millennium will fall in one year's time, despite their best efforts.

.

.

.

.

Shortly after, Destiny had said farewell to her friend, with a promise to visit Marcus and later Cornelius. The young celestial guardian was about to use her Moon key to teleport home until she noticed something.

It almost looked like a golden ribbons in tangled with silver? Destiny had noticed that their command center was very nearby from the Terran Palace. Which alarmed her since they supposed to keep a low-key appearance to the Prince and the court.

She got near enough to see the silver ribbon, she was memorized by the strong aura of it. She almost reached out to it before the golden one responded almost protectively…

" _Destiny, don't touch it. It'll burn you"_

"Cornelius?" she whispered, hearing his warning of caution.

"Oh no" her hands were at her head as another vision ran across her mind, no it was predetermined warning from her other friend.

It's always been like that, ever since she was very little. She was the only one who could understand these predetermined events and she had a feeling that her princess will be/ must be involved in what she saw right now.

It didn't occur to her that maybe letting Princess Serenity visit earth, alone might have been intention or not. Destiny didn't think of it until she saw her in the hallways of the Moon Palace.

She looked flushed, to say the least. Almost like she had experienced something passionately.

"Princess, are you alright?" Destiny asked the silver-haired beauty in a very sisterly way. Noticing how her facial expressions changes similar to a friend she knew, it was obvious that she had a brief moment of _happiness._

"Yes Destiny-chan, I am fine," Serenity responded back, still looking flushed. "I was actually looking for you, the ball is a bout to start and I needed a friend to come with me…" she softly mumbled as she tries to change her expression.

From all the romance novels and again experience watching the same thing her best friend still does, Destiny knew that Princess Serenity was indeed expressing a look of pure love on her pale face.

Smiling friendly, the young girl reached out for her princess' hand, "Shall we go and get ready?"

Serenity stopped what she failing to do and naturally smiled back at her dearest friend, "Yes!"

They walked off together to her bedchambers to get themselves ready the ball tonight.

Serenity wouldn't dare to tell Destiny that her unsuspecting friend already knew, she would have a secret meeting with him tonight, under disguise, of course.

.

.

.

.

 _Elysium_

"Maenads?"

"Yes High Priest Helios" one of the two priestess answered

"Could you please summon our star guardian for me?"

"Certainly, Priest Helios" the young priestess went off to find their little elusive guest.

The quiet scenery of the holy temple in Elysium provided a serene peace of mind for anyone. This was the holy land of earth, nothing hostile touched here. It was the opposite of what the surface offered, a great place for any troubled soul could feel real serenity.

It had been his home for the majority of his time in this universe, and now it was time to go back to the surface.

Hearing soft footsteps, Helios broke off from his thoughts as he caught glimpse of the petite 14 year old boy.

"Helios-sensei, you needed me?"

"Yes, Cornelius, I did. Please down with me," the young priest said softly to the young guardian. Accepting his offer, Cornelius sat down next to him, in a cross-legged position.

The moment between was quiet and brief, as if they were trying to enjoy the peacefulness of the holy land. Sighing, Helios turned around to watch Cornelius in the corner of his eye, worrying over the boy's appearance and the potential danger he could face if he left here to the surface.

"Cornelius, I need to tell you something about the celestial power that is the Pure Energy."

His crystal eyes widen a bit at what Helios has said, the mythical power that had summoned him and his friends to this place.

"You need to hear first, because it has chosen you to be its guardian. Pure Energy is eternal life energy that sustains all life across the galaxy, it is born out of the two most powerful sacred gems which are; the Golden Crystal of Earth's kingdom and the Silver Crystal of the Silver Millennium."

Cornelius' eyes flickered with the newfound knowledge with a little shock in them as he continue to listen to the priest

"Pure Energy will always keep existing, along with the crystals but when the two gems-carriers are born into the world, their souls are connected because of the bond the crystals have with one another. That's why Pure Energy choses a star guardian to balance out the source of energy. A Star Guardian are celestials protectors and they are often called the "balancers of life."

"That is why you are here, it called you. And now it's your sole duty to guard the pure energy and it's finally time for your purpose to be fulfilled," Helios said to Cornelius in an unwavering voice.

The young boy had this knowing look on his face, he knew it too. It was still surprising but it made sense, "So _His majesty_ is calling for me, right?"

Helios nods for yes at the young boy, "The letter says he needs your help," still sitting down, Cornelius pressed his lips together. "Go figured! I know why he needs me, and I think you know it too, Sensei"

Chuckling softly, "Yes I know. But it can't, I am just worried that he'll see the resemblance between you and~"

"Don't go there! I will have a disguise so you won't have to worry over me!"

"But he'll notice, despite _him_ guiding you towards here.

"Yes because he's so sharp and keen, but he will understand, Sensei. And I promise not to speak of this, despite the rules breaking between you and I, when do I have to leave?" Cornelius asked.

"In a few days, two of the heavenly kings will for you at the safe-point."

"Helios, I know I won't leave until a few days but I wanted thank you for allowing me to stay here and I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for you," the boy admitted regretfully, the light-blued priest smiled softly at the boy.

"Of course you did cause a little trouble but it was worth it because I owe this favor to someone who was looking after you all this time,"

"Which is?"

"I can't go against their wishes, Cornelius."

He laughed cheerfully, absorbing the last of happiness and joy the little guardian had. It sadden the young priest a bit, because just like that- it could be taken away. But he knew he couldn't go against Fate, in this case.

.

.

.

.

I swear, procrastination is a real writer's struggles. But anyway, here's chapter six. And I know it's great to see readers take a look at my first fanfic, to be honest I am happy writing this but it's more like I'm enjoying this writing journey. But still, thank you any one or everyone that read through Guardians

*Sensei is teacher in Japanese. I thought this was appropriate for Cornelius to call Helios since there is much more than meets the eye.

Also, yes! Serenity and Endymion has jumped into the fray! I guess you have to read more to figure out why, heheh xD

Again, here's my writer's tip for this fanfic; expect the unexpected because there;s more coming your way!

See ya in Chapter Seven, which has been highlighted and drafted so very soon!

Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and only the plot and the OC's is mine

 _~SailorGuardian314_


End file.
